Sympathy for the Devil
by Organs Sold Seperately
Summary: What does it take for somebody to become a Death Eater? Hatred? A warped view of the world? Or perhaps, a broken heart. My first Oneshot. It's alot more interesting than it sounds. It gives a different view of Death Eaters, and their motives.


**Sympathy for the Devil**

''_I want nothing to do with you, so just leave me alone!_''

The words rang in his ears. Everytime he closed his eyes, he could see her betrayed eyes. As he lay in his bed late at night, thinking about how much he didn't want to live anymore - he could smell her perfume. He no longer slept, and it showed incredibly - his eyes were dark and tired. But perhaps this was from the emotional distress he was dealing with. Food had become flavourless, colours had dulled and his life had become a series of motions, no longer experiences. Everything had lost it's previous volume, colour and attraction.

The days seemed to drag by, ever since the day she left him. He had tried for a month or so to contact her, but his owls had only returned with the letter unopened and his gifts untouched. He had spent an endless amount of money the last month or so, on gifts that were ignored and returned. Sometimes he had sadly just placed them away from sight, other times in rage he destroyed them. Despite his skills in wandwork, he preferred to destroy them with his hands which caused magical burns and injuries to his fingers. He no longer cared about his appearance, his blonde hair uncared for and his nail left untrimmed. This upset his aristocratic family, his mother often choking back sobs when she looked onto her son. But this was not in sympathy for her only son, she did not worry about the emotional whirlwind her son was dealing with - only the prospect of guests and friends seeing him in an uncared state. His father had insisted that he become a man, marry one of his distant relatives and keep the bloodline pure. His father had never approved of his relationship with the girl, for she had a muggle mother.

The relationship had been forbidden, meeting late at night using their Prefect after-hours privledges, during summer they had stolen away from their homes to meet in the forest halfway between. He had never been close to family nor friends, simply using them for company rather than affection. That's why he had been so surprised when he found he had fallen in love with the girl, everything about her seemed to make his heart skip a beat. Her green eyes, her red curls and scattered freckles made his heart swell whenever they exchanged a glance in the hallways, or when he swept her into his arms. When she smiled, he smiled, when she laughed, he laughed. Those eight months had to be the most happiest in his seventeen years of experience, straight from the beginning when he noticed her. He had no idea how he could have missed such a beautiful girl for the last six years, but in the Prefect carriage on the first day back to school - he knew he had to have her. She had giggled and blushed at his charm, attempted to play coy with his endless flirting and adoring, and soon she could not resist him.

Whether they had been sitting in an old charms classroom in the dead of night, or lying in a meadow near their homes in the summer, he had never felt so realised that he had been like a dead man walking for so long, and she had brought him to life. Entwining his fingers between hers, stroking her curls and kissing her soft lips had become his escape from home, from his father and from his responsabilties. When he was with her, he didn't need to think about the world he would return to when they said their goodbye's for the night, instead they thought about their lives together in the future - they discussed running away together to some far off place where nobody would know their names. But alas, the darling Hufflepuff who had stolen his heart was too afraid to run away with him until after school. He knew that pressuring her would not change this, so he had agreed to her wishes and decided to just enjoy the moment with her.

He'd had no idea that the day she arrived to their meeting place near a stream with her eyes filled with tears, that things were going to change very soon. Her father had become suspicious of her frequent walks, the owls arriving in the middle of the night and expensive gifts that cluttered her bedroom - and had decided to keep a closer eye on her. He had kissed her tears and worries away for the afternoon that they had spent together, promising her the world and everything he could ever give her. She had smiled at his promises, knowing that his words were golden. But that night when she arrived home, her father revealed he knew everything. Her father then chose to go on to tell her that his father was the reason her cousins were dead. Her beloved boyfriend's family were known for being cruel, ruthless and murderers. She was forbidden from seeing him again.

Days had passed without contact, and he decided he could not wait any longer. He had flown to her home in the glow of the moon, and tapped on her window. That was where she told him she wanted nothing to do with him, before sobbing and closing her window. He had no idea what he had done wrong, but at first he was simply filled with sorrow and loss. But eventually that turned into anger, rage and hatred towards everyone around him. He harrassed anyone who came near him, took his anger out on house elves, and made life extremely difficult for servants. He then began to look forwards to going back to school, in hope that she would listen to reason when she could not hide from him. He soon was counting the days.

The train to Hogwarts was hell, she wouldn't look at him. She sat close to her friends, her head resting on her closest friends shoulder. They caught eyes once, and her eyes filled with tears. He felt like his heart was being ripped from his chest, over and over again. Despite both being the School Captains that year, she avoided him like the plague. A few of his pure-blood friends began speaking of an elite group who wished to rid the world of muggles and traitors, and he began to give in after a few months. Without her, he felt weak and depressed, no longer wishing to live. He decided before he made any life changing decisions, he would corner her and try one more time. He chose to do it at night, when they were both on Night Duty. He tracked her down with a map that he had confiscated from some troublesome Gryffindors a few days before.

''Please, why won't you look at me anymore? What have I done that was so horrible?'' He pleaded, whilst she backed away.

''Why can't you leave me alone? Your in my thoughts constantly, you're never out of my dreams and I see you everywhere. It's hard enough to resist you without you following me, just get away!'' She cried, tears running freely down her face. He couldn't help himself, he swept her into his arms. She accepted his embrace for a few minutes, sobbing into his chest. He soothed her, kissed her head and promised her that he would never stop loving her, no matter how far she ran. Their embrace soon became more about passion, a meeting of two lovers. His promises soon became kisses, and her sobs soon became gasps. He took her in the moonlight, and felt that everything was going to become better than before. He was wrong.

She was removed from the school a few days later, she had avoided him once again after that night. She left the school to be sent to a school in Northern Europe - her friends shocked, but he was heartbroken. A month after her rash departure, he stole into the Forbidden Forest with two other companions. They wore hoods over their faces until they reached a small circle of young men and women, who greeted them with raised eyebrows. One stood out, he stood whilst the rest sat, his eyes like a snakes - burning with intense fire. He greeted the other two boys, before resting his eyes on him.

''He's finally decided to join us, Master.'' One whispered, and the other nodding. A smirk broke onto the Master's face, who motioned for him to remove his hood, and held out his wand for his forarm. He moved towards the Dark Lord, and pushed back his hood. The Dark Lord took his forarm, and pressed his wand against it. An intense burning sensation overtook him, and he cried out.

''You are now one of my loyal Death Eaters, Lucius Malfoy.'' The Dark Lord said with mild amusement, and the other Death Eaters began to laugh. Lucius did not smile, nor did he laugh. He looked at the moon, wondering if she was looking too.

* * *

_My first oneshot. I'm pretty happy with the way it turned out, I'm a hugeee Lucius fan - I think he's a bit misunderstood. I decided to represent him in a different light, give him more of a background than we know about. I've always imagined Lucius and/or Snape to be Death Eaters due to a broken heart, it seems like something they would do. I hope you liked this, I really enjoyed wriing it. Please leave me reviews, I love feedback. 3_

_- Amy._


End file.
